Never Ending Love
by Music Freak814
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'UNEXPECTED SURPRIES'. It’s been 2 years since Joe and Katie were reunited. Savannah is now 2 years old and Katie and Joe have a few surprises coming there way.
1. The Big Announcment

Never Ending Love

**A/N: June 2, 2008. The day that Katie and Joe were reunited. The day that Joe learned that he and Katie had a daughter, Savannah. Savannah is now 2 years old. Joe and Katie have been together since that night in the park. Here is the story:**

"Katie" Joe Jonas yelled from downstairs. He had just received a phone call that his band, the Jonas Brothers, was going on tour for 8 weeks.

"Yeah hun? What's wrong? Is it Savvy?" Katie asked, in reference to her and Joe's 26 month old daughter. She had been upstairs folding laundry when Joe had shouted (at the top of his lungs, might I add) her name. Slowly, she walked down the stairs.

Joe was sitting on the couch, with Savannah in his lap. Katie smiled at the sight of father and daughter. Savannah was only 3 months old when Joe had met her. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Katie and Joe walked into Savannah's pink, baby blue, green and purple bedroom. As they approached the crib, Joe leaned over, and looked at the small baby girl._

"_Joe, she's your daughter and you're a singer. If she's your kid, then yeah, she'll be screaming like this for a while. Her voice can actually get louder than this, but you really shouldn't be surprised. Look at who her father is… you!" Katie laughed._

"_Can I please hold my daughter? Maybe I can calm her down by singing to her?" Joe asked but yelled over Savannah's cries._

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Katie? Earth to Katie!" Joe was trying to get her attention. And apparently, he was not having that much luck. "KATIE ROSE STEWART" Joe yelled. This time, he succeeded.

"Huh, oh yeah? I'm here!" the reaction she received from Joe was priceless, as he was bent over laughing at the fact that he had scared her. "Joe, what were you yelling about? Is it Savannah?" Joe had finally come to his senses, and managed a good answer out. "No hun, Savannah's fine, she's watching cartoons. Remember my manager, Vincent? Well, he wants us to go on tour for 8 weeks, just around Canada.!!" Katie broke into a big smile, and wrapped her arms around Joe. This is what he had dreamed of since he was 18. Just then, Katie thought of something. "Joe, what about Savannah and I?" At this, Joe gently placed her down, and looked her in the eyes. "How would you like to come with me? You and Savannah? You know I can't live without you girls! Please??" Joe had somehow managed in a 3 second period to get down on both knees, and hug Katie's slim waist, while begging. Literally begging until Katie grew frustrated.

"Joe, Savvy and I would love to come" said Katie. She was genuinely happy about joining Joe on tour. She knew it would be an amazing experience, and even more so, by bringing their daughter with them.

"Savannah, come here sweetie", Joe called to his 2 year old daughter. She happily jumped off the couch, and went over to her parents. Her shoulder length golden blonde hair was flying in all directions, and her smile was huge. She looked like Joe as a baby, but now had the beautiful outlook of her mother. She had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and her dad's personality, which meant she was always tripping over her own feet, and randomly bumping into things.

As she approached her parents, she made a B-line straight to Joe. Joe picked her up, and spun her around, while ignoring the protests coming from Katie about being careful. "Yeah daddy?" she asked. Her voice was so innocent, it was hard to believe that she was constantly receiving lectures about things. "Hey sweetie, you and mommy want to come with daddy on tour? We're going to visit Canada?" Joe asked. He was balancing the toddler on his right hip, and waiting for her to reply, but knew that she would take a few minutes. She was a smart little one, and whenever thinking exceptionally hard, she put her thinking face on, and her index finger up to her mouth while crossing her arms. The sight was just adorable.

"Yeah daddy. I want to go. When do we leave daddy? When, when, when? Soon?" she asked, clearly hyped up for the upcoming trip now.

"We leave in 3 days, baby. You think you can wait that long?" Joe asked her. She nodded her head, almost giving herself a headache if she shook it any harder.

"Well, what do you say, mommy? Lets go on tour?" Joe asked his girlfriend. Katie approached Joe and Savannah, nodding her head, hugging them both, and capturing Joe's lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Yeah baby, let's go on tour!?" she said. Oh, was this ever going to be a great tour, Katie thought. And how right she didn't know she was.

**A/N: guys I do not have an account, but my friend does, so she will be posting these stories, almost daily, or weekly, whichever you guys prefer, okay? This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Originally, it was supposed to be a screenplay for an English assignment, but my friend said it would pass as a fanfiction. Please read and review, and take care,**

**Thanks!**


	2. The Concert

Three days later found Katie, Savannah and Joe getting into a limo and driving over to the airport where they would take the Jonas Brothers' private jet to there first show of the tour in Albert, BC

Three days later found Katie, Savannah and Joe getting into a limo and driving over to the airport where they would take the Jonas Brothers' private jet to there first show of the tour in Victoria, BC. Once they were done their fist show was when they would be getting into the tour buses to travel around Canada. There first show was on July 1st, in Victoria BC, then they had to travel Edmonton, Alberta, then they have to go Ottawa, Ontario, then Toronto, Ontario, then Barrie, Ontario. They have two shows in Barrie, Ontario. They would spend about a week and a little bit in each spot, so that they can go to different historical spots, go check out the malls etc.

"Well are my two favourite girls ready to go? And Savannah gets to meet her three uncles and her other grandparents", Joe said to Katie and Savannah.

"Yeah daddy! Let's go!" Savannah screamed while almost ready to get out of the limo.

"Yes, babe, we're ready", Katie said to Joe mocking his little child's tone.

"Okay, but don't mock me", Joe said smiling and then kissing Katie before getting out of the limo.

"Hey Joe Bro", Nick said walking over to Joe, Katie. Savannah was still in the limo.

"Oh, Katie! It's been so long", Denise Jonas said coming over to see her second son.

"I know! How have you been?" Katie asked her daughters grandmother.

"I've been great, but everyone wondered if we'd ever see you again. What with what happened with the twins and all", Denise told her.

"I know, but actually Joe and I ran into each other two years ago, and we've been together since", Katie explained to the whole Jonas clan since they were all over there to great her. Everyone took turns to give her a huge hug.

"Mommy!" Savannah yelled and everyone gave a puzzled look.

"Okay so we have something to tell you guys", Joe said blushing.

"Does it have anything to do with a child perhaps", Kevin piped up.

"Yes, actually. Well when I mis-carried, I had fallen down the stairs. It turned out that I only mis-carried one of the twins. So, I thought I was going to be a single mom forever, but then I explained everything to Joe two years ago when we literally bumped into each other. He decided that he wanted to stay with me and our daughter Savannah. And here is the light of the moment", Katie finished as Savannah hopped out of the limo and ran over for Joe to pick her up.

"Awww, that's so good, I'm so happy to hear that Katie, and I'm so proud of you Joseph", Denise said giving them another hug.

"What for mom?" Joe asked perplexed.

"For doing the right thing and staying to help take care of your daughter", Denise said smiling.

"Yeah, good job son", Paul Jonas spoke up.

"Thanks, mom, thanks dad", Joe said smiling as he was happy with himself.

"Yeah bro", Kevin and Nick added together.

"Anyway, should we be getting on the plane?" Joe asked.

"Yes we should, but one thing", Denise said.

"Yeah mom?" Joe asked.

"Can I carry my granddaughter onto the plane?"

"Of course Denise!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hey where's Frankie?" Joe asked.

"He was tired so he's already asleep on the plane", Nick told him.

"What does he have a girlfriend and spending all of his time over at her house?" Joe asked laughing.

"Actually yeah Joe, that's exactly it", Kevin told him laughing at Joe's reaction.

"Oh", was all Joe could say.

"Yeah, we should put Savvy down to sleep as well", Katie said once everyone boarded the plane.

**Katie POV**

"So is this your first time to Canada?" Joe asked me.

"Yeah", I replied. "I know it's not yours seeing as you did Camp Rock in Halliburton, Ontario **(A/N: Close to where my friend and I live)**.

"Yep. It was so cool to because we got to go to Toronto, Ontario as well, it's beautiful down there", Joe told me giving Savannah a kiss before leaving her asleep on one of the beds.

"Well I can't wait then" I told him.

"Yeah, we should get to bed to" I told Joe.

"Yeah, okay, goodnight everyone", Joe agreed.

"Goodnight!", everyone called back.

**The Next morning**

**Joe's POV**

I woke up the next morning and we were still flying, but we would be in Victoria, BC in about twenty minutes. Nick and Kevin were also already up, but everyone else was still peacefully sleeping. I walked over to Nick and Kevin and started talking to them.

"Hey guys I want to show you something before Katie gets up", I told them.

"Okay, what is it?" Nick asked.

I pulled out a blue velvet box as blue was mine and Katie's favourite color, and opened it for my to brothers to see.

"Wow, Joe. That's so beautiful", Kevin and Nick both said in awe.

"I know thanks. I'm going to ask Katie if she'll marry me", I whispered to them.

"Really? When?" They both asked pretty excitedly.

"I was thinking at one of our Barrie concerts, or tonight at our concert in Victoria, BC. But is it okay with you to if I ask her on stage?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah!" Nick and Kevin screamed at him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kevin asked.

"Because it would take the attention away from you two and be all on me and Katie", I explained.

"Yes, that's true but who cares?" Nick asked.

"Not me", Kevin agreed.

"Okay, I think I'm going to do this tonight. I've already talked to her mom and got her consent. I also bought her a one way plane ticket to Victoria, BC. And I gave her two free concert tickets, so she could bring a friend", I explained to my two brothers.

"That's sounds awesome, oh Katie's coming, hide it quick bro", Nick whispered frantically.

"Oh hey you three. I didn't think the three of you would be up this early", Katie said smiling and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Well, we are", I said laughing. Just then the pilot came over the intercom and told us to buckle our seatbelts as we were going in for landing.

Everyone got off of the plane and went to the hotel they were staying at. Joe, Katie and Savannah in one room, Paul and Denise in another and Nick with Frankie and Kevin in a third room. Everyone was still so tired that they all ate something and then went back to bed so they would be alert and awake for there first concert of there all Canadian tour.

**At the concert**

**Normal POV**

The boys were getting ready to go onstage when to people popped out of nowhere and scared them half to death.

"Hey babe", Kevin said to his girlfriend.

"Hey. Are you surprised I'm here?" Miley Stuart asked her boyfriend of two years.

"Yeah. Are you here to be Hannah and perform 'We Got The Party'?" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah. And look who I brought Nick", Miley said smiling.

Lily Truscott popped out from behind Miley dressed in her Lola Luftnagle costume.

"Miley, come one you have to get into your Hannah costume", the stylist came over ushering Miley away.

"Okay, I'm coming", Miley said running into her dressing room.

"Okay boys. You're on", their manager/dad told them.

"Okay", they all chimed running onto the stage.

"How you all doing tonight BC!" Joe yelled into his microphone.

The crowd erupted into screams.

"Okay, so we don't have any new songs, but we haven't done a tour in a long time, so we figured we'd come do a Canadian tour since we've only ever done one concert in Toronto on our last tour 8 or 9 years ago", Nick told the screaming crowd.

"So we're just going to play you our old songs", Kevin said.

"ENJOY!" They all screamed before they started to play S.O.S.

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done_

_With awkward situation's empty conversations_

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

"THANK-YOU!" Joe screamed an ran off stage.

"Hannah come-on we're on for 'We Got The Party' now", Nick said.

"Okay, coming", Hannah said running onto the stage.

"Everyone we only just found this out but Hannah Montana is here to sing 'We Got The Party' with us", Joe said.

_HANNAH:__  
Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place_

_JOE:__  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face_

_HANNAH:__  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
__NICK:__  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you_

_ALL:__  
__Chorus:__  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us_

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

_HANNAH:__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us_

_JOE:__  
Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll_

_ALL:__  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul_

_NICK:__  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me_

_ALL:__  
__Chorus_

_Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us_

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

_JOE:__  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us_

_HANNAH:__  
Wooo!  
We got the party!_

_Bridge:__  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play_

_ALL:__  
__Chorus:__  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

After that the Jonas Brothers sang Burning Up, Year 3000, Hollywood, Games, Still In Love With you, When You Look Me In The Eyes, Inseparable, Take a Breath, That's Just The Way We Roll, Goodnight and Goodbye, Hold On, I Am What I Am, One Day At a Time and Please Be Mine. These concerts on these tours were going to be really long because they have a lot of songs.

After they finished the last song, Please Be Mine' Joe told the crowd he had a surprise, everyone wondered what it was.

"Okay, so most of you know about 2 years ago I was supposed to be a father to a set of twins, a boy and a girl. Well my girlfriend fell down the stairs and mis-carried, but that's just what I thought. We literally bumped into each other in mid June two years ago and I found out that she only mis-carried our son. We got back together that night. So today I have a beautiful girlfriend, and a wonderfully beautiful two year old daughter. I would like to ask them to come out here on stage please", Joe finished with a huge smile on his face.

Katie stood rooted to the spot backstage holding Savannah until someone pushed her towards the opening of the stage.

"Katie go!" Miley whisper yelled.

"Oh, right", Katie said walking towards the stage.

Katie walked onto the stage holding Savannah and the little girl looked away from the crowd.

"Everyone, this is my beautiful girlfriend Katie Stewart, and our daughter Savannah Melody Stewart-Jonas", Joe said and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Hey Savannah, wanna go see daddy?" Katie asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah… DADDY!" Savannah yelled, and all you could here was the crowd coo awwwwww.

"Anyway, Savannah do you want to say hi? Say hi into this", Joe told her pointing to the mike.

Savannah leaned forward and said hi to the whole audience.

Again all you could were "awwwwww" through the whole venue.

"Okay Savannah go see uncle Kevin or uncle Nick for a second" Joe told her and put her down and she ran over to her uncle Nick and grabbed onto his legs and then put her arms up for him to pick her up.

"Okay so the real reason I wanted You guys to come out here was…" Joe paused and got down on one knee and continued, "Katie will you marry me? And make our family official, and make me the happiest man I'll ever be?" Joe asked smiling up at her.

Katie started crying, nodded her head and whispered "yes", so Joe got up and kissed her on the lips very passionately.

They all left the concert and went back to the hotel to go to sleep. Joe and Katie on the other hand didn't exactly go to sleep right away, if you know what I mean. They put Savannah down in one bed and did their _thing_ in the other after their daughter was asleep.

Joe noticed that around her neck was his ex-purity, he couldn't believe that she still ahd it, but she never wore it before.


	3. Finding Out

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, we decided to post everyone's age and birthday that are in this story:**

**Kevin:** November 5th, 1981 (29)

**Joe:** August 15th, 1983 (27)

**Katie:** March 23rd, 1984 (26)

**Nick:** September 16th, 1986 (24)

**Lilly:** February 10th, 1986 (24)

**Miley:** November 23rd, 1986 (24)

**Frankie:** September 28th, 1994 (16)

**Savannah:** March 23rd, 2008. (2)

**August 1****st****, 2010. (5 weeks later)**

**Katie POV**

I leaned over the toilet bowl, and emptied all the contents of my stomach. 'How much longer will this keep up?' I thought. We've been on the road for almost a month, and I am already getting the flu? Weird, I haven't eaten anything that would make me sick.

I slowly stood up, careful not to lose my balance. I had been feeling sick for almost 2 weeks, and Joe was watching my every move. Savannah's immune system was weaker than mine, and she wasn't sick. I was suddenly awoken from my worried thoughts as Joe frantically called my name.

"Katie, hun, are you okay?" Joe asked. His face had concern written all over it. I nodded my head 'yes', but he saw right through it. Damn. "You still feeling sick, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's been frequent too, Joe. I hate being sick" I told him as tears made their way down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to wipe them, as I fell into Joe's arms. We stood there for what felt like hours, and suddenly, the bus slowed to a stop. Big Rob came and told us that we were free to wander for the day.

"Hey Joe, let's go visit the clinic, and find out what's wrong with me" I said to him. He nodded, and we wandered out to the street. Savannah was playing with Lilly and Miley. "Miley, Lills, could you watch Savannah for us? We have to run an errand" I told them. I did not want them worrying about me.

"Yeah sure" Lilly said, smiling.

"How long will you guys be?" Miley asked us. She had a mysterious glint in her eye, and I knew something was up. Miley always had devilish plans up her sleeve.

"About an hour, tops" Joe said.

"Come here, sweetie" I said to Savannah, who jumped into my arms. "Be good for Aunt Miley and Aunt Lilly, okay? We'll be back soon, sweetie. Okay?" I asked. She nodded her head, which caused her little pigtails to fly everywhere. She smiled that big grin of hers, and gave Joe and I a kiss.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy. Love you" she said, as Joe grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

"Bye baby, we love you too." Joe put Savannah down, and we walked about 10 minutes into town, and found a clinic. We walked in, and all eyes were on Joe. It never occurred to him to wear a hat and shades.

"Hello, may I help you?" the receptionist asked us. I walked towards the counter.

"Yes, hello. I would like to see someone about a sickness I've had for about 2 weeks?"

"Okay ma'am, where has the pain been?" she asked.

"In my stomach, and I've been sick pretty much all day for the past couple weeks."

She grabbed a clipboard, and handed it to me. "Okay, just fill out the questions, and when you are done, bring it back to me, okay dear?" I nodded my head, and Joe and I turned to go sit on the couch.

Joe was looking at me weirdly, after I had read the question. "Ew, they don't need to know when the last time we had sex was, do they?" he asked me.

"For safety precautions, Joe, yes they need to know", I told him without looking up. I answered the last question, and returned the clipboard to the receptionist.

**20 Minutes later . . . . **

"Okay Katie, so you've been feeling sick?" Dr. Osmond asked me. I was currently sitting on an examination table, and feeling really nervous. Joe squeezed my hand.

"Yes. It started about 2 weeks ago. Hasn't stopped," I said to him. He turned around, and grabbed a urine cup, sanitary wipes, and gloves.

"Okay, now take this test in the washroom, and come back here when you are done." He smiled a kind smile, while Joe glared at him. I nodded my head, and walked to the washroom.

About 5 minutes later, I returned to the room, and gave the urine sample to the nurse. "Please have a seat, and we'll have your test in about 5-10 minutes." She told me. I looked at Joe, and smiled.

"I love you Joe." I told him. Just as he was about to respond, the nurse came back in, with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Katie, we have the results back! Congratulations, you are having a baby!" At this, Joe practically screamed, and was happy dancing.

"How far along am I? And when am I due?" I asked. I had this nervous feeling like something would go wrong this time around. Last time I had this feeling, only one of my children survived.

"Well we'll find out. Lay back on the bed for me", Dr. Osmond checked Katie and smiled. "The baby's in good health. I'd say you're about 4 weeks, and due around mid April 2011. If you would like to make an appointment, you can do that at the front desk."

"Oh, we can't make an appointment, because we're on tour and what not." I told him. Joe had settled down, and had this childish grin plastered on his face. I think about Savannah every time she's being goofy when he makes that face. "Thank-you, and have a nice day." I told the nurse. She smiled warmly at us, and held open the door for us.

**Walking back to the bus . . . .**

The walk back was quiet at first, and then I broke the silence. "Joe, baby, are you happy about this? I mean, it wasn't really planned, and the last time I said the words 'I'm pregnant', it didn't end well, and- -"

I was cut off by Joe kissing me passionately. He always tended to do that when I was rambling. I kissed him back, hard on the lips. His mouth tasted like Strawberry Lemon tea. We had stopped walking, and were now in a full on make out session. I felt his hand travel behind my neck, and my hands explored his soft hair. He didn't even bother to straighten it this morning. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I was pushed into a brick wall.

"Ouch, baby" I mumbled.

"Sorry" he whispered.

**Joe POV**

We stood there, completely engrossed in each other. I took my hand from holding her back, and began to move it up her shirt, and rested it on her still flat stomach. I smiled against her lips, as I thought about the baby growing inside her. _Our baby_, I thought. The one that was created by the love we had for each other.

"I love you so much Katie. You, Savannah, and the new baby. You're the reason that I wake up, and look forward to each day, baby." I told her, with complete confidence. She had tears cascading down her cheeks, and smiled.

"I love you too Joe, so much. But, we have a daughter waiting for us, and we've been gone over an hour." At the mention of time, we jumped up, and ran towards the bus.

**Normal POV**

Savannah had looked around for her mommy and daddy, with the help of Lilly and Miley. She was very upset, and was crying.

"Savannah, sweetheart, mommy and daddy would never forget about you, okay? They love you princess, so much. Maybe they got you something?" Lilly said. It was no use. Savannah was in Lilly's arms with her head on Lilly's shoulder, crying her little eyes out.

Miley, who was rubbing the toddler's back, turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, and came face to face with Katie and Joe. They were both breathless.

Miley approached them, and began to lecture them. "Where in god's name were you? Savannah thought you abandoned her, and was crying her eyes out. She thought that you were not coming back!" Miley had taken a breath, and quickly gathered herself again. "I'm sorry guys, but she missed you a lot, and started to cry, so Lilly has her right now."

Katie had collected herself, and stopped to think about what Miley said. "It's alright. Maybe we should have taken her with us."

While the four adults and one toddler were standing outside talking, Kevin and Nick came racing back to the bus, completely breathless.

"Kev, babe what's wrong?" Miley asked her fiancé.

"We were eating in the diner, and this guy walked in, and started to randomly fire shots in the air. We high tailed it out of there before we were next." Kevin said, and walked over to Miley, and gave her a huge hug. Katie, however, couldn't help but notice how Kevin's hand traveled down to Miley's stomach, and rubbed it gently. Katie saw Miley smile, and Katie smiled.

A couple minutes later, she looked over to Nick and Lilly. Again, like Miley and Kevin, Nick and Lilly had their hands on Lilly's stomach. _'I guess I am not the only one expecting a baby'_ Katie thought. She was only 1 month along, but that didn't matter. The doctor had told her that she was definitely having a baby.

"So, why don't we go inside, and have some _girl talk_, Miley, Lilly?" Katie mentioned.

"Sure, why not?" Lily smiled. "But let's get the fiancé's to get us a sub or something." Katie, Miley and Lilly all looked at the guys, and did their best puppy dog pout they could muster.

"Okay, I can't say no to that face. So what flavor hun?" Joe said.

"Everything on it please babe." Joe looked at me, as if trying to tell me to watch what I say.

"Miles? Everything?" Miley had her mouth open, eyes wide, and did the biggest nod that would hospitalize Joe.

"Oh yeah. Kevin, extra black olives, ham and ketchup too."

**Katie POV**

What?! Miley hates black olives, ham and ketchup. And mixing them together? She must be PMSing, or pregnant.

**Normal POV**

It was Nick's turn to ask what his fiancé wanted. "Just ham, lettuce, cheese, and sub sauce sweetie, okay?" Nick nodded his head, blew Lilly a kiss, and the three guys left for their food.

The girls walked into the bus that Katie and Joe were on, and each took a seat somewhere. Katie on the loveseat, Miley in the chair and Lilly on the couch.

There was a brief awkward silence, before Lilly broke it. "Okay, so, um let's talk. Miley, why did you order black olives, ham and ketchup on your sub? You hate those types of food." Lilly asked, in a casual tone.

"Okay, now please don't scream, because Denise put Savannah down for her nap a few minutes ago. Kevin and I are having twins!" Lilly did a silent eeep, while Katie just smiled warmly.

"Miles, that's wonderful. When are you due?" Miley stood up to give Katie a hug.

"I am due in early February 2011. Cool, huh?" Katie and Lilly nodded.

"Okay, okay. Nick and I are pregnant too. We are due in early March! I am so excited." Lilly said, trying so hard not to scream.

"Lilly, how come you didn't tell us?"

"With the previous time I became pregnant, I had an early stillbirth. The doctor told me that it was just better not to tell anyone yet." Lilly said

"Wait a minute. Katie, you're the one who decided to have this girl talk. Spill, chickie," Miley said, but in a friendly way.

Katie smiled as she thought of Joe, and how she would soon become Mrs. Joe Jonas. She then thought of her unborn baby, and smiled even more. "Joe and I are having another baby in April. Savannah doesn't know yet."

That was all it took before Miley and Lilly were full on screaming.

"Guys, quiet. You want to wake Savannah up?" Katie yelled. Lilly looked taken aback by Katie's outburst. She was about to apologize when Kevin, Joe and Nick entered the bus, 2 subs in each hand.


	4. Only The Beginning

**4 weeks Later (August 30****th****, 2010)**

The tour had ended a little earlier than planned due to the news of the three pregnancies. They only stayed in each place one or two nights instead of a week. They moved each show up and sent the news to every entertainment and news station in Canada, that way everyone who had tickets would know. They also posted it on all of their websites. The date stated on the ticket did not matter at that point.

Joe and Katie were currently in the middle of planning their wedding, set to take place on October 21st, 2010. They were not having much fun, as Katie wanted pale greens, baby blues, and cream/ivory colors, while Joe wanted fluorescent blues and greens.

"Joe, stop. I am not marrying you if you want fluorescent colors. I am only getting married once, so I want and NEED it to be perfect. So, smarten up already," Katie was 8 weeks into her pregnancy, and Joe was hitting every last nerve and hormone in her body.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I don't want those colors involved or even seen at my wedding. I don't want it," Joe said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was just so frustrated, but he tried to keep his cool for Savannah's sake. Thankfully, she was asleep right now.

"Joe, just get out. You cannot take anything seriously, and that is all I need right now. Go hang out with Nick or Kevin, I don't care which. Just leave", Katie growled very angrily. Joe did not answer, but instead left and slammed the door, in which waking Savannah up in the living room.

"Stubborn ass men," Katie mumbled as she walked towards her daughter. "Are you okay baby girl?" Katie asked Savannah trying to soothe her.

"Mhm, momma. Dada scared me," the 2 year old said to her mother. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Miley and Lily, both of them looking angry.

"Wedding planning is hell, especially when you're carrying your pain in the ass fiancé's child," Miley said.

"I agree with her totally. At least Kevin was trying to be serious Miley. I just couldn't handle everything at once," Lily said. Lily looked over towards Katie and asked, "Where's Joe, and what crime did he commit this time?" Katie frowned, and balanced Savannah on her hip.

"I was telling him how I wanted pale greens, baby blues, and cream/ivory colors and what not, and he says that he wants fluorescents. So, I told him I would only marry him if the pale colors are used, and then I said that I'm only getting married once. Well he said he won't marry me unless he gets his fluorescents. So I told him to just get out, because he was not helping matters. So he got up, left and slammed the door, and woke Savannah up in the process," Katie explained.

Miley and Lily looked at Katie, and giggled, "Sorry Katie, but it makes Kevin and Nick look innocent", Miley told her.

"That it does," Katie agreed.

**With Kevin, Joe & Nick**

"Joe you jackass! You slammed the door? And Savannah was sleeping in the living room? Katie's gonna kick your ass later," Kevin told one of his little brothers.

"It's so much pressure, you know? With Katie, Savannah and the new ba-" Joe started to say without realizing it. He stopped himself but it was too late.

"Wait! Katie's Pregnant?!" Nick yelled with his eyes as big as saucers, as were Kevin's.

"Oops… yeah, just over eight weeks", Joe told his two brothers.

Kevin decided to pipe up then and said, "Miley's pregnant with twins, guys. Due in February," Kevin told them. The three of them got up to 'guy' hug each other.

"Guys, Lily's ten weeks pregnant. Due in early March".

They all shared a laugh, at the fact that all three women were having babies around the same time, before their guilty faces started to show.

"Joe, Nick, let's go over to Joe's place. We don't need to be told where the girls are. But first, let's get them some flowers, and dinner. After all, they are pregnant with our kids, and they deserve good guys like us," Kevin said to his two younger brothers with one hand on Joe's shoulder and the other hand on Nick's shoulder. They walked out of Kevin's house, ready to get there girl's back.

**Back with Katie, Miley & Lilly**

"They probably went out to a bar, Lills," Katie was telling her. Lilly was going through really strong cramps, and was slightly bleeding. She was crying, but not telling Miley and Katie what was wrong. Finally, she screamed.

"Lilly, what's wrong? What happened? Is it the baby?" Katie and Miley were bounding her with

questions.

"I am bleeding, my stomach hurts, and I'm so tired," Lilly managed to say between sobs before she passed out cold. At that moment, Kevin, Joe and Nick all came through the door, only to find Miley and Katie crying.

"Katie, Miley what hap- -" Nick started to ask.

"Lily…blood…cramps…baby, 9-1-1". Joe raced to the phone, and dialed 911, hoping against hope that they weren't too late.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffy… please R&R, I wanted to add something different. No couple is perfect, and everyone has their days… so please review, much appreciated. Thanks!**

**P.S. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, next one should be longer.**


	5. News

**August 30****th****, 10:15 p.m. Cedar Sinai Medical Center**

**Nick POV**

'_What the hell is taking so long?'_ I asked myself. They had brought Lilly back into the Emergency room at 9:00 p.m. Joe, Katie, Savannah, Miley and Kevin were with me. Even my parents and Frankie were here, along with Heather, Lilly's mom.

"Nick, if you continue pacing, the floor will cave in. Sit down, and take a breath", Joe said. Savannah was sleeping in his arms, and Katie had her head in her hands. She had been crying. Heck, we all had been crying. Lilly and I had tried for 6 months to get pregnant after the early stillbirth, and now we might lose our baby.

"Is anyone here for Lilly Truscott?" the doctor asked. I instantly ran over to him, nearly knocking him over.

"I am her fiancé, Nick Jonas. Is she okay?" I asked the doctor, whose name was Dr. Matthews.

"Ms. Truscott is fine. The baby is right now stable, but we're gonna have to monitor it for a while".

I nodded. I tried to smile but I couldn't. Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't speak.

"Would you like to go see Lily now?" Dr. Matthews asked me. I nodded. The doctor led me to Lily's room and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"It's gone, Nick", she said to me as soon as she seen me.

"Lilly, look at me. I believe our baby is strong and he or she will pull through", I told her as she looked at me blankly.

**Normal POV**

"Oh god, Nick. I have a 2 year old who does not need to see what a slimy version of what PDA supposedly looks like", Joe said, while covering Savannah's eyes. Katie laughed, and smacked Joe on the back of the head.

"Ow. That hurt", Joe said as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Katie! Beats me slapping him later on or anytime soon", Nick said, laughing.

"Why does everyone always pick on your daddy? Huh Savannah?" Joe asked the small child in his arms. Savannah smiled, and gave Joe a kiss on the nose. "Awe, thanks sweetie", Joe said.

"Hey, Joe, we have that doctor's appointment in the morning, so we should get home", Katie told Joe.

"Okay. Ready to head home hunny?" Joe asked his daughter. She was already asleep.

"Okay, well, love you guys, and we'll see you tomorrow", Katie said as her and Joe gave everyone, except Lilly, hugs and kisses. Lilly gave Katie, Savannah and Joe a kiss on the cheek, as she was in too much pain to hug.

Joe and Katie held hands as Joe carried Savannah, and they walked out to the car.

**Joe and Katie, Next day. . .**

"Joe, I called Kevin and Miley, and they said they would take Savannah while we are at the doctors", Katie told Joe as he walked into the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

**10 minutes later**

"Joe, what dress? The white one, green one, or pink one?" Katie asked Joe.

"White one babe. Looks cute", Joe smirked as she pulled on the dress.

"Joe?"

"Yeah hun?" Joe asked. He had no idea where this was heading.

"What if we end up having twins again?" Katie asked, as tears started to form.

"Katie, babe, we'll deal with that issue, if it happens. And if it does, we'll stick together, always. Okay? I promise", Joe told his fiancé, as he held her close, and kissed her forehead.

"Love you", Katie told him.

"Love you too, but finish getting dressed, okay? We have to leave in 5 minutes. I'll get Savannah", Joe said walking out of the room.

'_Way to ruin a moment'_, Katie thought to herself.

"Savannah, let's go hunny. You're going to visit Uncle Kevin and Aunt Miley", Joe said as Savannah was putting her easy slip-on shoes on.

Five minutes later, Katie came down the stairs in her white summer dress, her hair down and wavy, her silver engagement ring, and a black pair of flip flops.

"Okay girls, let's get a move on", Joe said, and they walked to the SUV.

**At the doctor's office. . .**

"Katie Stewart?" the nurse called. Joe and Katie got up, and walked to the room they were being led to. "Dr. Caine will be with you shortly Katie", Nurse Amy told them and took her leave.

Joe and Katie were sitting in the chairs, holding hands, when Dr. Caine walked in. "Hello Katie, Joe. How are we today?" Dr. Caine politely asked.

"Good thanks. How about you?" Katie asked.

"I'm very good. Thanks for asking".

"You're welcome. So what's today's appointment for?" Katie asked.

"Well Katie, we're going to check on the baby so please lay back and we'll take a look, okay?" Dr. Caine asked. Katie smiled and nodded.

"Okay, like last time, this may be cold", she warned Katie. Katie squirmed at the cold touch of the gel.

"It's freezing", she squeaked, and Joe laughed at her randomness.

"Okay. So, this is the head, and that is the ot. . ." her voice faltered, before she continued with a smile. "You see the second blob Katie?" She asked. Katie only nodded, being too engrossed in the screen. "That's your _other _baby. You're having twins. Congratulations you two", Dr. Caine told them.

"Wh-What?" Katie stuttered.

"Yes Katie. Twins, again", she said. "I'll give you two a few minutes alone. Here's some paper towel to wipe the gel off Katie", and with that she left the room. Katie slowly sat up, and wiped her tears away. Joe was completely speechless.

'_The last time she was pregnant with twins, we lost one. What if it happens again?' _Joe thought to himself.

"I don't wanna lose another baby either Joe".

'Huh?!' He thought. "Did I think out loud?" he asked her. Katie nodded her head 'yes'. Joe slowly got up, and walked over to his fiancé. "Maybe we'll get lucky this time, babe. I am positive that nothing bad will happen. Okay?" Joe asked her, giving her a loving kiss.

"Okay Joe. Sounds good. Now you got me excited baby. Yay!!!" Katie smiled.

"Let's go and get Savannah. And Joe? No telling about the babies until I am at least 4 months along, okay?" Joe nodded his head.

"Okay I won't, promise", Joe said and smiled back at her.

"Let's go get our impatient daughter", Katie said. She changed back into her regular clothes and they made their next appointment.

"So that's for October 6th, 2010 at 11:35 a.m. Okay?" Susan, the receptionist asked. Katie nodded her head.

"Thanks. Have a great day. Let's go Joe", Katie said.

"Remind me again. Why is Savannah so impatient?" Joe asked.

**Katie POV**

Oh boy. Joe should have known this was coming. "She's always impatient Joe, because she's your daughter".

About 15 minutes later (and lot's of complaining about traffic), we finally got to Kevin and Miley's house.

Kevin opened the door before we even knocked. "Hey guys, come on in. We're decorating the nursery and Savannah's helping us paint", Kevin said, laughing.

"How is my 2 year-old daughter painting hilarious Kev?" Katie asked. When we got up the stairs, we saw why it was funny. Savannah had painted Miley's legs, shirt, and even tummy. She was laughing it off.

"She decided it would be funny to paint my belly", Miley said. The paint on her shirt had dried, and her shirt was rolled up, revealing an already round tummy. She, at 3 and a half months pregnant with twins, already had a belly that was round.

"Hey Miley, cute belly", Katie smiled. Miley glowed when I told her that. She was always happy these days. Her wedding in November would be awesome. She would be 5 and a half months pregnant, but she would be marrying Kevin. She would be extremely happy.

"Thanks, I like it. Oh, Nick called", she said as she went back to painting. They were painting the walls just plain white for now as they didn't know the sexes of the twins yet.

"Oh yeah? What did he say about Lilly?" I asked. Everyone was very worried about Lilly and the baby.

"Lily and the baby are doing better today. Nothing has happened. They want to monitor them for a while longer and they've put Lily on strict bed rest. They're not sure when they're gonna let her go home because they haven't figured out what happened in the first place", Miley explained to them.

"Oh. Well at least they're doing better today", Katie said.

Savannah had just noticed that her parents were there, because she was having so much fun. "Mommy, daddy, when did you get here?" Joe bent down, and picked her up.

"We just got here sweetie. Hey guys, wanna go out for dinner, or eat here and order pizza? Joe asked.

"Miles, what do you think hun?" Kevin asked her, as she got off the chair. Miley rubbed her belly, and then answered.

"Mmmm, pizza sounds good. Katie, what about you?" Miley asked me just as my stomach growled. Everyone laughed.

"Yep, that sounds good. As long as Joe keeps out of the kitchen when it arrives, or the kids are never going to be fed", I said as carefully as possible.

Miley never noticed though. She was rubbing her belly and talking to her babies. As far as children go, Paul and Denise would have 6 grandchildren to spoil.

I was just happy though. I was genuinely afraid when we were first told about the twins. I had already lost one baby, and I don't think I could bear to lose another child. But I decided to make the best of this pregnancy. Maybe God had decided to give me and Joe another chance with having twins.


	6. The Arrival

**A/N: Okay. I reposted this story because it was all over the place. I did some editing and fixed it up. The pregnancy lengths were all different if you noticed. I changed it and you should re-read chapter 5 because I've changed some of it around. My friend put it that Lily had Braxton hicks but she was only a couple months pregnant. You can't get Braxton hicks unless the baby is pretty much formed. It would've still looked like an alien. So re-read that one and then continue on with the rest of the story.**

**October 6****th****, 2010**

**Normal POV**

Another almost two months later had passed and Katie and Joe had just finished with another successful visit to the doctors. The babies were in perfect health and growing like they should be at four and a half months pregnant. Joe took Katie out shopping and bought her maternity clothes so she didn't have to try and squeeze into her jeans anymore. Joe and Katie's wedding planning was all done and set to take place in three days.

Miley was now one week away from being five months pregnant and her and Kevin had finished the nursery and now they just hung around and relaxed at home.

Lily was four and half months pregnant and still in the hospital. She was getting tired of being there. Miley, Katie, Kevin, Joe, Frankie and Savannah went to visit her and Nick everyday. Nick very rarely left Lily and the baby's side. The doctor gave Lily an ultrasound twice a day to check on the baby. Now that she was four months she wanted to find out the sex of the baby. The doctor came in for her mid-morning ultrasound.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Are you able to tell the sex of the baby yet?" Lily asked her.

"Well I'll see if I can", she told her. "Would you like to know if it's possible?"

"Please", Lily and Nick said together as the doctor put gel on her stomach.

"Okay. Well the baby is fine and it looks like you're having a baby girl", the doctor told them.

"A girl?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick, a girl", the doctor repeated.

"Is that bad Nick?" Lily asked.

"No. It's perfect", Nick smiled and kissed Lily. Lily kissed back.

"Doctor? When will I be able to get out of here?" Lily asked.

"Not sure yet. It depends how good your baby keeps up. You have to keep eating though. The baby wasn't getting enough nutrition so she wasn't doing well. You could have mis-carried. She's doing better though. Much better.

"Okay", Lily said smiling. She was so happy she was having a baby girl. Just then there was a knock on the door. Joe, Katie and Savannah came in.

**Lilly POV**

"Hey guys", I said as Savannah came bouncing over to the bed.

"Hi Aunt Lilly", she smiled. "How are you and baby?"

"We're fine thank you for asking. Come up and give me a hug" I said holding out my arms. Nick lifted Savannah up and put her on the bed beside me.

"Guess what", I said to Joe and Katie.

"What?" They both asked.

"We're having a girl", I told them.

"That's great!" Katie exclaimed. Joe smiled and congratulated us.

"Thanks", Nick and I both said.

**Normal POV**

"Whoa, Nicky J having a daughter? That will be a site", Joe laughed.

"Shove it Joe", Nick told him punching him in the arm as well.

"Bite me", Joe told him.

"I'd rather not. Who knows what diseases you have", Nick laughed running away from Joe.

"Children", Katie and Lily rolled there eyes.

"Does she know?" Lily whispered as Savannah laughed at Nick tackling Joe to the floor unexpectedly.

"Not yet. But there's something you don't know either", Katie told Lily.

"Spill", Lily demanded.

"I'm pregnant with twins again".

"That's great!" Lily squealed a little too loudly.

"What's great?" Nick asked coming back over to the girls.

"Joe can tell you", Katie said watching Joe get off the floor.

"Tell him what?" Joe asked. Katie simultaneously pointed to her stomach.

"Ahhhh. We're having twins", Joe told Nick.

"That _is_ great!" He exclaimed.

"What's so great?" Kevin asked walking in the room. He was followed by Miley and Frankie.

"We're having twins", Katie said.

"Awesome!" The three newcomers exclaimed.

"We really have to be quiet. This is a hospital you know", Katie said laughing.

"Yeah that's true", Lily said looking sternly at the boys.

"Yeah yeah", they all said.

"Anyway, so how are you and the baby?" Katie asked.

"We're good. Having a girl", she added telling the newcomers.

"Congratulations", they all told her.

"Thanks", her and Nick said at the same time.

"Anyone want anything? I'm gonna go grab a coffee and muffin", Kevin asked.

"Yeah okay. I'll have a hot chocolate and a bagel", Katie said handing Kevin some money.

"I'll have a hot chocolate bro", Joe said handing him some money.

"I'm good. The doctor's gonna bring my lunch soon", Lily said.

"I'll have an apple juice", Miley said.

"I'll have a muffin", Nick said handing Kevin some money.

"Okay, I'll be back. Frankie? Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good", Frankie told Kevin.

"Actually Kevin, get Savannah a muffin", Katie said handing him a little bit more money.

"Okay. I'll be back", Kevin said walking out of the room.

Ten minutes later Kevin was back with everyone's order.

"Thanks", everyone said. Just then someone came in with Lily's lunch.

"Thank-you", Lily said smiling.

"You're welcome", the person said and walked out.

"So how's everything going with everyone?" Lily asked.

"Alright. A little stressed because of the wedding", Katie told Lily.

"Yeah about that", Joe started. "I'm gonna chain you to a chair if you don't stop stressing".

"Fine", Katie said.

"Good", Joe smiled.

"Lily are you gonna be aloud to come in like a wheel chair or something?" Katie asked her.

"I dunno. I can talk to the doctor", Lily told her.

"Okay. Because you're my Bridesmaid remember?"

"Yes I do. When's the maid of honour flying in?" Lily asked.

"Tonight", Katie told her.

"Okay".

Everyone talked for a while. They lost track of time and it was supper time already.

"Oh snap. Joe we'd better go", Katie said. Savannah had fallen asleep a while ago so Joe picked her up and they said there goodbyes and left. Miley and Kevin left too. Frankie had left a while ago.

Katie dropped Joe and Savannah off at home and drove to the airport to pick her younger sister up. Katie hasn't seen her for three years. Katie had taken the car seat out to.

"Hey Lauren!" Katie yelled as Lauren ran over to her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Hey Katie! I've missed you and your hugs".

"I've missed you to Lauren. It's been to long", Katie said letting go of her 16 year old sister.

"I know. How's everything? Who's wedding is it anyway?" she winked.

"You'll see. How's boarding school going?"

"It's great. I have a boyfriend. Or had anyway", Lauren told her as they grabbed her luggage and walking out to the car. They drove back to Katie's place talking and catching up.

"Mom should be at my place by now", Katie told her. "I'm sorry I could never go visit. I've just been to busy. So tell me about yourself. What kind of music do you listen to now-a-days? What bands?" Katie asked.

"It's okay. I like most kinds of music now. I don't like rap, blues or jazz. My ultimate favourite band is the Jonas Brothers. I like Simple Plan, Green Day, Hannah Montana, Taylor Swift and stuff like that", Lauren explained. Katie held in her laugh, with much force.

"That's cool. Okay we're here. Yep, mom's here", Katie said as her and Lauren grabbed the luggage out of the back seat. Katie unlocked the door and Joe took Savannah into her bedroom. Lauren didn't know anything yet and Joe and Katie didn't want to spring it on her right away.

"Hey mom!" Lauren said and ran to give her mom a hug.

"Hey baby girl!" Dana said back.

"Okay Lauren. This is the spare room you'll be sleeping in", Katie told her. Katie made sure to wear loose clothing so her baby bump wouldn't be showing and kept away from Lauren a bit. Lauren never noticed anything with the hug at the airport.

"Okay thanks Katie. It's late so I'm just gonna get my pyjamas on. I'll be out in a minute".

"Okay", Katie said before Lauren shut the door. Katie took that opportunity to tell her mom not to say anything to Lauren and then went to see how Joe and Savannah were doing. Savannah was sleeping in her crib and Joe was dozing off in the rocking chair. "Joe. Don't go to sleep", Katie said as she kissed him and then walked out closing the door.

"So Lauren. Are you hungry?" Katie asked.

"A bit", she replied.

"Well do you want a bagel, toast or a meal?" Katie asked.

"Um, a bagel please", Lauren said.

"Okay. Make yourself at home on the couch. Mom can show you our TV and satellite work", Katie said going into the kitchen. "Toasted? Do you want butter on it?"

"Yeah, toasted with butter sounds good". Katie returned a minute later with a toasted plain bagel with butter and handed it to Lauren. "Mmmm, thanks".

"No problem. Okay so I need to talk to you, but it can wait until you're done eating". Lauren nodded. She finished eating.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Lauren asked.

"First of all. I need you to try this on", Katie handed it to Lauren. "Please?"

"Okay", Lauren agreed. She came out a few minutes later and the dress fit her perfectly.

"Great!" Katie exclaimed. "It's a little loose, but it's better that way. Gives you room to breathe".

"What's this for?" Lauren asked.

"This Lauren, is your maid of honour dress", Katie told her. Lauren's mouth dropped.

"What!?" Lauren exclaimed.

"Yes Lauren. It is my wedding you're going to".

"Are you serious? Who's the lucky guy?" Lauren asked.

Katie told Lauren to change first and then sit on the couch. Lauren was finally settled on the couch in her pyjamas again. Katie had a text ready and sent it to Joe saying 'you can come out now'. A second later Joe opened Savannah's bedroom door then closed it and slowly walked out. The whole apartment was filled with Lauren's scream.

"You're marrying Joe Jonas!?" She yelled.

"Yes", Katie said.

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!" She screeched.

"I'll be right back" Katie said walking down the hall and into Savannah's room. Savannah was awake now. "Hey baby girl. Wanna come meet auntie Lauren?" Savannah nodded putting her arms up. Katie picked her up out of the crib and walked out the door into the hall. She slowly walked with Savannah in her arms.

"Oh my gosh!" Lauren exclaimed again. "You have a daughter!?" She exclaimed again.

"Yes Lauren we do. And. . . ." Katie handed Savannah to Joe. She lifted up her shirt.

"You're pregnant to!?" She yet again exclaimed. This was all over whelming for her she had to sit down again. She stood up after she saw Joe.

"Yeah. With twins. I was pregnant with twins before but mis-carried one. Our son", Katie told her. "Savannah here was lucky. She's two years old. Born on my birthday around the same time I was. She was early. Joe never met her until she was almost four months old. That's a long story".

"Wow. This is a lot. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I could never get a hold of you. I'm sorry".

"It's okay. But now I know. I have to text my friends".

_Amanda! It's my sister's wedding I'm going to! _

_You'll NEVER guess who she's marrying!_

A couple minutes later her phone rang signalling a new text.

_No way! Tell her congratulations for me._

_And WHO is she marrying?_

Lauren wrote back.

_Okay I will. And she's marrying JOE JONAS!_

Her phone rang again a couple minutes later.

_Yeah right! I DON'T believe that_

Lauren wrote back again.

_It's true! I'll prove it._

"Can I get a picture of all of us?" Their mom took the picture and Lauren attached it to the text message and sent it to Amanda.

_What does that prove Lauren? It could be a photo shop picture._

"Can I tell her to call your house number?" She asked.

"Yep", Katie told her.

Lauren wrote back.

_Okay. Call this number. 1-705-555-2955…_

The house phone rang a couple minutes later. Joe answered the phone.

"Hello?

"Hi. Who is this?"

"This is Joe. This must be Amanda?

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I'm here with Lauren and her sister and my fiancée Katie", Joe said.

"Okay. But this doesn't prove anything. You're name probably isn't even Joe", Amanda said.

"Oh but it is. I'm Joseph Adam Jonas. How can I prove that to you?"

"Sing".

"Okay".

_This is an SOS, don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line, it's true, I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two, and I can't find the other half, it's like walking on broken glass, better believe I bled, It's a call I'll never get._

"It is you!" Oh my gosh!" Amanda screamed into the phone.

"Told you", Lauren said taking the phone away from Joe.

"Okay okay", Amanda said. "You win".

"Anyway. It's late I'm going to bed. Night Amanda", Lauren said.

"Night Lauren. Say night to everyone for me. And get Joe's autograph for me".

"Okay. Bye", Lauren said and hung up the phone.

Everyone went to bed at that time. Not just Lauren.

The next morning found everyone up bright and early.

"So Lauren, do you want to go visit Miley and Lily?" Katie asked her sister during breakfast, which Joe made, might I add. He was becoming a better cook everyday.

"Okay".

Katie grabbed Savannah and put her in her fall jacket, as they live in New Jersey it's kind of cold in the fall.

"Okay, so we'll go see Miley first". They got into Katie's car and drove to Miley's house.

Kevin answered the door.

"Hey Kev is Miley around?" Katie asked. Lauren's mouth was dropped again.

"Yeah. She's in the kitchen. Who's this?"

"Kevin this is my younger sister Lauren. Lauren this is Kevin Jonas. Miley's fiancée", Katie said as Kevin shut the door.

"Nice to meet you Lauren", Kevin said holding out his hand.

"You too", Katie said shaking his hand.

"Hey Miles. Look who I brought", Katie said. Miley turned her head to look over and screeched.

"Oh my gosh! Lauren, how are you?" Miley asked.

"I'm good. I see you're pregnant too", Lauren said.

"Yep. Twins. A boy and girl. Due in February".

"Well you're looking good. I've missed everyone so much. I'm thinking about leaving the school and going to regular school here. It's still really early in the year", Lauren explained.

"That would be good. Hey you could be around in our children's lives more", Miley said. Katie agreed by nodding her head.

"Anyway Miley I'm gonna take Lauren over to see Lily. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure I'll come", Miley said going to grab her coat. She told Kevin she'd be with Lily if he needed her.

They drove over to the hospital.

"Why are we at the hospital?" Lauren asked.

"Lily's here", Katie said getting Savannah out of her car seat.

"Why?"

"She had some complications early on in her pregnancy. She's been here since August. She's on strict bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy", Katie explained as they walked in and went upstairs to Lily's room.

"Lauren? Oh my! It's been to long", Lily exclaimed holding out her arms for a hug. Lauren gave her a hug.

"I know. So you're pregnant too huh?"

"Yep. Baby girl. Due in March".

"That's cool. Like I said to Miley and Katie, I'm thinking about just moving here and dropping out of that school. I miss everyone to much. It also depends on what mom says", Lauren explained.

"Yeah that would be nice. But where are you gonna stay? Your moms?"

"No. She can live with Joe and I", Katie said.

"Whoa, are you serious What about the babies?"

"We'll do some room changing when the time comes. Give Savannah and the twins thee big room. You can have Savannahs room and Joe and I will take the spare room. We have a pull out couch in the living room for guests", Katie said. "We'll talk to mom".

Everyone sat there catching up with Lauren for a while. Eventually the guys showed up. Nick wasn't there when they got there and he finally came back.

"You're with Nick Jonas? You each have a Jonas? Wow", Lauren said.

"Yeah", the three girls agreed.

They sat there for a while after the guys showed up and just talked. Lauren and the Jonas' just got to know each other. Finally they all had to leave as it was almost supper time.

"Time flies when you're having fun", Lauren said waving goodbye to Nick and Lily.


	7. The Wedding

**With Katie and Lauren**

It was the night before the wedding and Joe was staying at Kevin and Miley's place for the night. Katie was really nervous for the wedding the next day and she wouldn't stop pacing around the living room.

"Katie stop it! Everything's gonna be okay", Lauren kept trying to assure her older sister.

"Okay. You're right. I'm just gonna sit here and watch a movie. What should we watch?" Katie asked.

"How about Juno?" Lauren asked. "I brought it with me".

"Yeah okay. I've never seen it", Katie agreed. Lauren put the movie in the DVD player and they sat there for an hour and a half watching Juno and eating popcorn. By the time the movie was over they were so tired they wanted to go to bed.

"Good night Lauren".

"Night Katie", they said as they gave each other a hug and went to there rooms.

**With Joe, Kevin and Miley**

"Joe? Are you nervous?" Miley asked.

"A bit. Why?" Joe said.

"Because you're biting your nails and won't stop fidgeting", Kevin told him.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go to bed. Night guys", Joe said walking down the hall to the spare room.

"Night", Kevin and Miley called after him.

"We should go to bed too", Miley said.

"Yeah okay", Kevin agreed and they went to bed as well.

**The next morning (Katie)**

"Katie? Are you okay?" Lauren asked through the bathroom door. She had been in the shower for almost an hour.

"Yeah. I'm just soaking my nerves away", Katie called back.

"Well you have to hurry up because I need a shower to. And we have to be at the church in two hours", Lauren called back through the door.

"Okay. I'm done. You can come in and get in if you want I'm wrapped in a towel. Besides you've got nothing I haven't seen before", Katie said laughing.

"Okay", Lauren sighed. Lauren went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Lauren was just taking off her shirt when Katie turned to ask her a question, but faltered.

"What the hell is that?" Katie demanded.

"What?" Lauren said turning away from Katie and striped the rest of the way to get in the shower. She got in but Katie pulled back the curtain.

"That", Katie said pointing to Lauren's stomach.

"Ummm, did I forget to mention that?" Lauren whispered.

"Just a bit. Get your shower then we'll talk", Katie said closing the curtain.

Katie was angry with her sister, but not that she was pregnant, but the fact that Lauren didn't go to her for help or advice, or even tell her for that matter. Ten minutes later Katie and Lauren were dressed and ate breakfast. Katie fed Savannah and they still had an hour to kill. Katie sat Lauren on the couch and sat beside her with Savannah on her lap.

"Lauren, I'm disappointed in you".

"I know", Lauren whispered looking at the floor.

"Not because you got yourself knocked up, but because you felt like you couldn't come to me. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because. I thought you'd hate me. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, but you are", Lauren started softly crying.

"Lauren, I'd never hate you. I'm disappointed because you're only 16. Of course I'd love to be an auntie. I just wish you would have told me. Have you seen a doctor at all?"

"No", Lauren cried a little harder now.

"Lauren don't cry. I'll make you an appointment with my doctor. This will be just our little secret. For now anyway. You do have to tell mom soon though. How long have you known?"

"Three months. But I'm already showing. That's not normal though, is it?"

"It depends. You've always been a tiny skinny girl so that could be why hun", Katie pulled her into a hug. "Okay, can you clean up your face please sweetie? We've got to go".

"Okay. I'll grab my dress to".

"Okay thanks. We'll talk more when we get back next week. I think Joe should know. Because we won't get much privacy to talk by ourselves. Is that okay?"

"Okay".

They drove to the church in Katie's car and ran into the bride's dressing room. Lauren got her dress on and then changed Savannah into her flower girl dress for Katie as she was getting her hair and make-up done.

Finally everyone in the bride's party was ready. Lily wasn't there so Katie assumed she wasn't able to come. There was a knock on the door and Lauren went and answered it.

"Is there room for one more?" Lily asked. Nick wheeled her in the room.

"Lily! You made it!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but my doctor had to come. Just in case anything happens. That's okay right?"

"Of course. Anything for you to be able to be here", Katie said. "Would you like me to help you into your dress?"

"Please?"

"Of course Lils", Katie said shooing Nick out.

"Nick you're on the grooms party, go", Katie said.

"Okay, I'm gone", Nick said leaving. Lauren shut the door.

Katie and Lauren helped Lily out of the chair and Katie helped her undress and slipped the dress over her head. Lily sat back in the chair afterward.

"Thanks guys", Lily said.

"No problem. Can I get hair and make-up over here please?" Katie asked. They shuffled over and made Lily over.

Everyone had entered the church and the wedding was about to begin. The music began playing and the bridesmaids and best men started walking down the aisle. Nick had to wheel Lily but they made it. They were followed by the Maid of Honour and the #1 Best man. Everyone stood up as the wedding march started playing and the flower girl and ring barer started walking down the aisle followed by Katie. Joe's smile when he saw Katie was so big it made him look un-human. Lily allowed Savannah to sit on her lap for the rest of the ceremony because she was so young. Katie made it up to the front and her and Joe faced each other.

"You may hold hands", the priest said.

They did so.

"We are gathered here today to unite Joseph Adam Jonas and Katie Rose Stewart in Holy Matrimony. We may begin. Joseph Adam Jonas, do you take Katie Rose Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do", Joe smiled.

"Can I have the ring?" Frankie gave the priest the ring and he gave it to Joe and Joe placed it on Katie's left ring finger.

"Katie Rose Stewart, do you take Joseph Adam Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do", Katie smiled.

"The other ring?" Frankie gave the priest the ring and he gave it to Katie and Katie placed it on Joe's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride".

Joe lifted Katie's head vale and kissed her. The whole audience cried out in cheers and applause. Joe and Katie held hands and ran down the aisle. The audience followed after the bride and grooms party. Katie threw her bouquet and Miley caught it. It was ironic because everyone knew her and Kevin were getting married next.

Katie and Joe grabbed Savannah and jumped into the limo waiting for them. On the back was a big sign that said 'JUST MARRIED'. The limo would take them to the reception being held at a hall.

"Well congratulations Mrs. Jonas".

"Congratulations Mr. Jonas". Joe smiled and kissed her.

"Ewwwwe", Savannah whined. Joe and Katie pulled apart and laughed at their daughter.

They got to the reception after everyone because they had to grab there luggage for their honey moon so they could go to the airport right after the reception.

At the reception everyone made toasts and the wedding party said their speeches and then Joe and Katie cut the cake and then it was time for the father daughter dance. This made Katie very upset because her father passed away in a car accident when she was younger and she missed him very much. The DJ didn't know this so he was confused when Katie just sat down at the table.

"Can I have this dance?" Someone asked her. Katie looked up and it was Joe's father Paul.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Of course. You're my daughter-in-law now. Come dance".

"Okay", Katie smiled when he took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. Everyone watched and then started dancing.

The night was good but Joe and Katie had to catch a plane. Miley and Kevin were going to watch Savannah for the week so Joe and Katie had to explain it to the two year old who had never really been away from her parents. She was sad, but excited. She didn't want her parents to leave, but she was happy to be staying with her aunt and uncle. They gave everyone a hug and kiss and then left.

**A week later**

**Miley POV**

Katie and Joe were due to come back today. Savannah didn't know that today was the day. She had been very good for us. She had fun; I took her to the park everyday and visited Aunt Lily in the hospital. I was going to pick Joe and Katie up in an hour. Savannah would be staying here with Kevin.

**Normal POV**

Miley went to the airport with a hat and sunglasses on. She went to the gate that Joe and Katie's plane would be coming in and waited. Katie knew Miley's hat and sunglasses so Katie would be able to find her. They found each other no problem. Joe and Katie wore disguises as well so no paparazzi would see them. They've been good with avoiding them by moving out of California to New Jersey. There isn't as much slime bags around.

"So how's Savannah? I hope she was good", Katie asked.

"She's great. Better than I thought she'd be without you. I took her to visit Lily and to the park everyday. She ate her favourite foods that you gave us. She even went to sleep after Kevin and I told her a story".

"That's good. Thanks for picking us up by the way. And wearing a disguise", Joe said.

"Yeah. And thanks for watching Savannah for us", Katie added.

"No problem. What are families for?" Miley laughed.

"Yeah", Katie and Joe said.

"So how was Hawaii?" Miley asked.

"It was great. It's beautiful out there and the honey moon sweet at the hotel we stayed at was gorgeous", Katie explained. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and we went to baby stores and they gave us free clothes. They asked us if we were the honeymoon couple and what we were having and just gave us them", Joe explained.

"Yeah, it was great", Katie agreed as they pulled into Miley's driveway. They walked up the stairs, across the deck and into the house.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" Savannah yelled when she seen them. Savannah ran over into Katie's waiting arms. "I missed you", Savannah said.

"We missed you to baby", Joe said as Savannah put her arms out for Joe to take her for a hug.


	8. Lauren's News

**October 18****th****, 2010**

**Katie POV**

Joe, Savannah and I were driving back home and I struck up a conversation with Joe.

"Hey Joe. I've got something to tell you".

"Okay, what's up?"

"I just found out the day of our wedding that…"

"Come on, tell me".

"Lauren's pregnant", I told him.

"What? How did you find that out?" Joe asked me

"Well, I was in the shower and when I got out I told her to come in and get in the shower while I brushed my hair and teeth and stuff. When she took off her clothes I saw the bump and I mentioned it and she tried to hide it", I explained to him.

"Wow", was all he could say.

"I know. I told her when we got back her and I were going to have a talk. So if you could give us a little privacy when we get home, and please don't spill to anyone, especially our mother".

"Okay, I promise".

**Normal POV**

"Lauren we're home!" Katie called as she walked in the door. Joe followed with a sleeping Savannah. "Go put Savannah to bed, I'm going to talk to Lauren", Katie told Joe.

"Okay, good luck", Joe said and kissed Katie and then started up the stairs.

"Thanks babe".

"Knock knock" Katie said walking into the spare room. Lauren was on her laptop.

"Hi", Lauren said a little depressed.

"Okay, so we're going to have that talk now", Katie said sitting beside Lauren on the bed.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Lauren asked closing her laptop.

"Well, you already told me why you didn't tell me. But I wanna know why you felt that way?"

"I already told you, I thought you'd be disappointed in me because I didn't know you had a baby and I didn't want you to hate me", Lauren said.

"Well, no matter what you do I'll never hate you, unless you steal my husband away or something. But I don't think that'll happen".

"Not even. Next, I wanna know what was going through your head when you had sex? Why didn't you use a condom?"

"Nothing was going through my head".

"Lauren, I can tell you're not telling me something. What is it?"

"If I tell you, you'll get mad", Lauren said.

"Lauren, I'm your big sister…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you two young ladies want some hot cocoa?"

"Thanks, that would great hun", Katie said. Lauren nodded.

"Okay", Joe said walking out and closing the door.

"Anyway, Lauren, I'm your big sister, you're supposed to tell me stuff and come to me for help if you need it. Just know, you can come to me with _anything_. Do you here me Lauren? _Anything_".

"Okay, I here you. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes Lauren, I do. Why? Because I'm your sister and I want to help. And Joe knows and he'll help any way he can".

"That's right", Joe said bringing two cups of hot cocoa and setting them on the table.

"Thanks", they both said.

"You're welcome, Joe said as he shut the door.

"Okay. Continue Lauren", Katie told her.

"Okay. Well…"

"Please Lauren, just tell me so I can help".

"Just don't get to angry because something could happen to the babies".

"Okay. Now stop stalling and tell me", Katie said. Lauren broke down into tears.

"Lauren? What is it? Why are you crying?"

"H-He r-raped m-me", Lauren stuttered.

"WHAT!?' Katie screamed. Katie cradled Lauren in her arms a rubbed her back. Joe came bursting through the door.

"What happened?" He said frantically. "I heard Katie yell".

"It's okay Joe. I'll talk to you after. Just let me deal with this".

"Okay", Joe said shutting the door.

"Lauren, you should have told me this as soon as it happened. Who was it?"

"My... Boyfriend", Lauren said between sobs.

"Okay sweetheart, calm down hun. I need you to explain everything to me when did this happen?"

"Four months ago. At the end of June. Technically the end of the school year, but I was enrolled in the summer program. I told him no. We had been dating for six months. I told him I wasn't ready to have sex", Lauren explained and broke down again.

"Okay, it's okay. Can I please tell Joe? He'd want to know this about his sister-in-law and he'd wanna help in any way he can", Katie asked, Lauren nodded.

"Joe! I need to talk to you! Now!" Katie called. Joe came running into the bedroom.

"We need to hire lawyer", Katie told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because Lauren's boyfriend raped her and that's how she got pregnant. I don't care what anyone says, I'm pressing charges, this is my baby sister we're talking about", Katie said and started to tear up.

"What a jackass!" Joe yelled. "Of course. We're going to get a top of the line lawyer. I may not have known you long Lauren, but I still care, you're my baby sister now too". Joe said going over to the bed. Lauren leaned over and embraced Joe in a big hug. Joe hugged back. Lauren had never given Joe a hug before.

"Thanks guys", Lauren said.

"No problem. We're going to make sure he never sees the baby, but he pays child support", Joe told her. Lauren nodded. "Well, that's if you're keeping it".

"Yeah, it's to late for an abortion, but I would never get an abortion, and I'm not giving up my baby for adoption", Lauren said.

"And Lauren? I'm not sending you back to that school. No way in hell. You're staying here and if you don't want mom to know then we'll keep it secret, but I don't know how long that would last".

"Okay, thanks".

"Have you told any of your friends?" Katie asked. Lauren shook her head.

"Okay. Now get some sleep hun", Katie said rolling back her covers for her to climb under.

"Okay. Will you sleep with me Katie?" Lauren asked. Katie looked at Joe and Joe nodded his head telling her to sleep with Lauren.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to get ready for bed. I'm proud of you kid", Katie said leaving the room.

"Thanks big brother", Lauren said getting up and giving him another hug.

"No problem. Nobody messes with my family", Joe said. "But I'm going to go up stairs now. Will you be okay for a few minutes by yourself?" Lauren nodded. "Okay. Goodnight".

"Goodnight, Joe". Katie came back downstairs and climbed under the covers with Lauren.

**One week later (October 25****th****, 2010)**

"Lauren? Are you ready for you doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah, I'm coming", Lauren said following Katie out the front door. Joe and Savannah were staying home.

They got to the doctor's office and waited for about 15 minutes and then they were called in.

"Okay, so Katie how have things been?"

"They've been great. No more morning sickness, thank god".

"That's good. And who's this?"

"This is my younger sister, Lauren. I booked her an appointment for today, right after mine, so you can do us both".

"Okay. Lauren you're pregnant?" Lauren nodded.

Katie had an ultrasound and everything seemed good with the twins. Katie and Joe had decided to keep the genders a surprise, but she caved.

"You're having two boys". Katie was excited.

"Okay Lauren, you can hop upon the bed there. Katie you can go and change now if you'd like".

"No stay", Lauren said and grabbed Katie's arm.

"Okay", Katie said and held Lauren's hand.

"No doctor, Lauren's around four months, but she hasn't seen a doctor yet. And one more thing, I'd like a blood test done to see if she has any STDs or STIs please", Katie explained.

"Alright, that can be done. It looks here that your baby is in perfect health so far. And to keep it that way, I'm going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. And I'll get that blood work done, just one second". Katie and Lauren nodded. The doctor also gave Lauren a Pap smear.

They had to wait around for 30 minutes before the blood test results came back and then the doctor call them back into the room.

"Your blood test came back negative for anything. But I also have your Pap smear and it looks like that's clean to".

"Thank god' Lauren and Katie said together.

"Okay, thanks a bunch doctor. And would it be alright if Lauren became a permanent patient of yours?" Katie asked.

"Of course".

They drove home and Lauren had to lie low because she didn't want her mother to know she didn't go back to school.

**2 Months later (December 20****th****, 2010)**

It was Miley and Kevin's wedding day. Miley is almost 7 ½ months pregnant. She's in the dressing room getting ready. Though this time, Lilly was unable to come, because she had tests to go through all day. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", Katie said. She opened the door.

"Katie?" A shocked male voice said.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Daddy!" Miley said running to give Robby Ray Stewart a hug.

"Oh, that answers my question. But, how do you know my name?"

"Your mother is my younger sister. She used to send me your school pictures, and you still look the same".

"Oh. How come she never mentioned you to me?" Katie asked, puzzled.

"Well, we got into a huge fight and she said she didn't want me in her life, or her children's lives. I last saw you when you were two", Robby explained.

"Oh. Wait a sec", Katie said and looked at Miley. Miley looked at her.

"That means we're cousins!" Miley shrieked.

"Yay!" They both shrieked.

"Hey Miley? Can I tell my sister that you're Hannah Montana? She loves her, or you", Katie asked.

"Of course. I just learned that you guys are my cousins. She deserves to know", Miley said.

"Know what?" Lauren asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Lauren, I just found out that mom is Miley's dad's younger sister. So Miley is our cousin".

"Wow, really? Cool".

"Hi, I'm Robby Ray. Your uncle. I've never seen you before".

"That's because she's only 16", Katie said. "She's 10 years younger than me".

"Ahh. And pregnant", Robby said.

"Yeah, it was an accident. I'm not one for abortion or adoption, so I'm keeping it. But please, please, please, I'm begging you, don't tell my mom. I want to tell her on my own. I'm just not ready yet. Please?"

"Okay, I promise", Robby said. "But how will she not be able to tell?"

"I've got a really loose dress that doesn't show anything. And my mom won't find it suspicious because I've never been one for tight clothing, all my clothes are loose", Lauren explained.

"Oh, okay", Robby said.

"Oh Lauren, something else Miley and I wanted to tell you, is that the Jonas Brothers aren't the only musicians you know. Miley's Hannah Montana. But you can't tell anyone".

"Really!" Lauren shrieked. Miley and Katie nodded.

"Don't tell anyone though, please?" Miley asked.

"Of course not. I promise", Lauren said.

"Okay, it's almost show time. Daddy, go wait out there for me. And thank you so much for coming", Miley said giving him a hug.

"No problem baby girl, I would never miss my baby's wedding day", Robby said walking out.

10 minutes later and the wedding started. Kevin's face lit up when he saw Miley walking down the aisle with her father. Robby passed her off to Kevin and the ceremony started.

The priest finally announced… "You may kiss the bride!"

Kevin leaned down to kiss Miley and then she felt pain in her stomach. She ignored it and kissed Kevin. They were officially Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Jonas.


	9. Miley's Gift

"Uh oh", Miley grumbled.

"What?" Kevin asked in a quiet tone.

"My water just broke", Miley panicked. She wasn't due for another two months. Another contraction hit, and it hit hard. Miley doubled over in pain.

"Miley!" Katie, Lauren and Kevin shrieked. Joe and Nick weren't paying much attention. Their backs were turned when Miley bent over. They jumped and looked.

They guests were just shocked at the turn of events. Robby Ray ran over to Miley and picked her up. He took her into the dressing room and laid her on the couch. She was crying now. Katie, Lauren, Joe, Nick and Kevin followed.

"I don't think everyone should come in. Kevin obviously", Robby said.

"Katie!" Miley called.

"And Katie apparently", Robby said as Katie ran into the room.

"Call an ambulance", Kevin told Katie. Katie was one step ahead and already had her cell phone out. Kevin got his phone out and called Miley's OB/GYN. She told them to get to the hospital as soon as possible and she'd meet them their.

"Okay, I never told anyone this, but I majored in Nursing in College. I just never pursued it as my career", Katie said. "I know everything there is to know about delivering babies".

"Okay", Robby said.

Kevin sat on the couch and lifted Miley's head and put her head on his lap and held her hand.

"Daddy", Miley reached out with her other hand.

"Okay Miley, I know it hurts, believe me I know. But I need you to try to sit up so we can get your dress off. I'm gonna put your robe on you, it'll be just like a hospital gown". Miley managed to sit up and they got all of her clothes off and they put her robe on and tied it up. They also took her shoes off for comfort. "Now, I need you to put you left leg on the back of the couch. I need to see if you're dilating. By chance are there any sanitary gloves around here? I would think there would be because this is a church. Robby ran to the bathroom and, of course, found a box of gloves. He brought the whole box out. "Thanks".

"No problem", Robby said and he grabbed onto Miley's hand again. Kevin looked woozy.

"Don't pass out on us Kevin", Katie said as she put a glove on each hand. "Okay, you'll feel a little bit of pressure. And it'll be a little awkward", Katie told Miley. Katie checked to see how dilated she was. Everything was happening so fast.

"Miley you're 10 centimetres dilated. There's no time to wait for the ambulance. Robby I need you to get me towels, a bucket of warm water, two shoe laces and scissors", Katie told him. He ran into the bathroom, grabbed the stack of 6 towels. Found a bucket and filled it with warm water. He took his shoe laces out of his shoes and grabbed scissors from the desk drawer.

"Okay, thank-you. Miley when I tell you to, I need you to push", Katie explained. Miley nodded.

"Okay, push", Katie told her.

Joe, Nick and Lauren were sitting in the hall and jumped when they heard Miley scream in pain.

"Okay, Miley another big push", Katie said. Miley pushed. "It's crowning Miley, almost there". Katie urged her, "One more big push, come on sweetheart". Miley gave one last push. "We've got a boy!" Katie cried. "Robby can you pass me a towel?"

"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" Miley panicked.

"It's okay. He's alert, but the paramedics better get here soon", Katie said as she lied the baby down and tied a shoelace on the umbilical cord and cut it. "Robby hold him. Miley you have to push again. Now", Katie told her. Miley pushed three times again and then, "We have a girl!" Katie cried. Katie wiped her off and tied a shoelace and cut the umbilical cord.

Katie took the babies over to the desk to try and stimulate them so they'd cry. She did what she was taught and smacked the bottom of there feet. Finally, two wails filled the room.

"Oh my gosh", Joe said when he heard the cries. Just then the paramedics ran into the building with a stretcher. "They're in there", Joe said and pointed to the room.

"What do we have here?" One of them said.

"Miley's just given birth to two month premature twins", Katie explained. "Placentas have yet to be delivered". One of the paramedics took over with Miley, trying to help her deliver the placentas. They finally came and then they loaded Miley onto the stretcher and into the ambulance and also took the babies. They allowed Miley to hold them on the way to the hospital. The paramedics got the fluid out of there mouth and nose with the suction thing. And they were on their way. Kevin went with so Joe was to drive to Kevin's place and get the two car seats and Miley's bag and then drive to the hospital. Katie was taking Joe's car to the hospital.

Once the ambulance got to the hospital the two premature babies were taken away immediately. Lilly was being wheeled back to her room when Miley passed her on the stretcher.

"Miley?" Lily said really worried. "That's my best friend. Can we please go find out what happened? She was supposed to be getting married today", Lilly asked her doctor.

"Okay, sure", the doctor said and turned the wheel chair around.

Katie got to the hospital and went up to the fourth floor, labor and delivery floor. She ran into Lilly and Lilly's face was shocked when she saw blood on the front of Katie's dress.

"Katie? What happened?" Lilly asked, panicked.

"It's okay. She had the babies. When she left in the ambulance she was fine. I delivered the babies in the dressing room after the ceremony. I guess since everyone else knows I'll tell you. I majored in Nursing in College. So I know everything there is to know about delivering babies", Katie explained.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, to all of it", Katie said.

Joe, Lauren and Nick showed up and everyone went looking for Miley. They finally found her and she was a wreck, as was Kevin.

"Hey guys", Katie said walking in.

"Oh Katie, thank-you so much. You saved there lives. The doctor said if they were left in there too long they would have died, because my doctor told me before that both sacs were very low on amniotic fluid", Miley started crying.

"You're welcome hun", Katie said walking over to give Miley a hug. Kevin came over and gave Katie a hug as well. Everyone else came in and everyone gave everyone hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

A doctor came in fifteen minutes later.

"The babies are doing fine. They're really small. They need a bit of assistance to breath, but they should be able to do that on there own in a couple weeks. Who delivered the babies?"

"That would be me", Katie said.

"Good job. You knew exactly what to do. Luckily you were there".

"Yeah, I majored in Nursing in College. I just never followed it as my career path", Katie told the doctor.

"Well, this hospital is looking for new nurses, I think you should apply. You know your stuff", the doctor said and left.

"Maybe I will", Katie said to herself. Or so she thought.

"You should", Joe told her.

"Oops. Did I think out loud?" Joe nodded.


	10. Coming Home

**2 weeks later (January 3****rd****, 2011)**

It was now past New Year's which meant it was now 2011. Miley had been discharged from the hospital, but the twins had to stay in. Kevin and Miley went to visit them in the hospital every single day. No one did anything for New Years, they all just hung out, but there was no drinking.

Katie was getting nervous as her due date got closer, though it was 4 months away. With twins it's more likely you'll go into early labor. Lily was unfortunately still in the hospital. She was absolutely sick of being there. Katie and Joe got a phone call one day.

"Hello?" Katie asked.

"Hey, it's Nick".

"Oh hey Nick", Katie said.

"Hey. I was just calling to let you know that Lily is aloud to leave the hospital tomorrow. She's on strict bed rest though. But it would be cool if you guys were all there when we get home. Could you let the others know and be there tomorrow? Lily doesn't know I called you though".

"Yeah, okay. No problem Nick".

"Okay, thanks. Bye Katie".

"Bye", Katie hung up the phone and screamed in excitement. Joe came running into the living room from upstairs. He had put Savannah down for a nap. Lauren came running from her bedroom.

"Where's the fire?" He panted.

"No Fire. I'm just excited. Lily's aloud to leave the hospital tomorrow. That was Nick who just called. He wants me, you two, Savannah, Kevin and Miley to be there when she gets home.

"Okay, sounds good", Joe agreed sitting on the couch beside Katie. Lauren nodded agreeing

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Miley and Kevin", Katie said and picked up the cordless phone. She told Miley and Joe heard her scream. Katie finally got off the phone.

"Wow, you two have a good set of lungs. Well, Miley is a singer so it doesn't surprise me", Joe laughed as he phone rang again. Katie checked the caller ID. It said the call was from the hospital so she thought it was Nick again, or Lily. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Katie Jonas?"

"This is she", Katie said a little surprised it wasn't Nick or Lily.

"Hi Katie, this is Melina Shurbrook from Cedar Sinai Medical Center. I'm calling in regards to your application you submitted", she said. Katie left the room and went upstairs into her bedroom. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come in for an interview, say, tomorrow at 10:00 AM?" She asked

"Absolutely", Katie said excited.

"Great, so I'll write you in for 10:00 tomorrow morning. See you then".

"Okay, thanks so much. Goodbye".

"Goodbye Katie".

Katie hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

"I have a job interview tomorrow!" She screamed to Lauren and Joe.

"That's great! Where?" Joe asked.

"Cedar Sinai Medical Center. I put in an application after I delivered Miley's twins. My interview is at 10:00 AM", Katie told them.

"Awesome", Joe and Lauren said giving Katie a hug.

**The next day**

Katie was up and getting ready for her job interview by 7:30 in the morning. Joe was also up.

"Excited babe?"

"Hell yeah. This is what I've always wanted. But Savannah had changed that. But she's at the age where I can choose a profession", Katie told Joe as she pulled her top over her head.

"Yeah, I agree. But you're due in 3 months. What will they say about that?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll find out", Katie said walking out of the room and downstairs. Joe followed her and found her in the kitchen making toast.

"Mmm, appetizing", Joe said.

"I thought so, so shut up", Katie said putting butter on her toast and sitting at the table.

"Fine", Joe said as he heard Savannah in the baby monitor. He went upstairs to check on her. He came back a couple minutes later with Savannah in his arms.

"Mommy", she said holding out her arms.

"Hey baby", Katie said taking Savannah and kissing her on the cheek. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah", Savannah said all too excitedly.

"Okay. How about some toast?"

"Okay", she said as Katie put her in her booster seat on the kitchen chair. A few minutes later Katie placed a piece of toast with butter in front of Savannah and she dug in. Katie looked at the clock, 9:30.

"Okay, I gotta go. Be good for daddy. I'll be home soon. You be good for Savannah" Katie laughed kissing Joe and running to the front room.

"Okay… Hey!" Joe whipped around.

"Bye", Katie said laughing and running out the door.

Katie arrived at the hospital 15 minutes before her interview. She went in and was called in at 10:00.

**With Lily and Nick**

"Hey, you excited to be getting out of here today?" Nick asked Lily as he walked into the room.

"So excited", Lily said smiling. The doctor came in then with discharge papers. In two hours Lily was all set in the front passenger seat of the car and they were pulling out of the parking lot.

**With everyone else**

"They'll be here any minute", Katie said to Kevin, Joe, Miley, Savannah and Lauren. 10 minutes later Nick walked through the door, Lily right behind him.

"Surprise", Katie said as Nick turned on the light.

"Oh, you guys", Lily said giving everyone a hug.

"Here, sit down", Katie said leading Lily over to the sofa.

Everyone chatted for a couple of hours and then went home.

**The next day**

Katie got a phone call, which made her quite happy. She went into the kitchen that afternoon and Joe knew something was up.

"Okay, Katie what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not usually this smiley or anything. So what's up?

"I got the job!" Katie shrieked.

"That's great!" Joe exclaimed.

"I know right?" Katie said leaving the kitchen.

Katie drove over to Lily's and told her and Nick the good news. She went over to Miley and Kevin's but they weren't there, so Katie knew exactly where they were. She decided to just go home and she would tell them another time. She started her job the next day so she might run into them when she got there.

The next day Katie got ready for work and when she got there her boss met her at the front door.

"Good morning Mrs. Jonas", she said.

"Good morning. And as much as I love hearing my last name, you can call me Katie", Katie told her as they walked through the halls.

"Okay. Katie, I know we didn't discuss where you'd work best, but after what I heard about you delivering premature twins at a church, I'm gonna have you work on the fourth floor, in labor and delivery. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. If I got to choose, that's where I'd be. That's what I did best at in university", Katie told her as they got out of the elevator on the fourth floor.

"Okay great. Follow me and we'll get you a uniform. Seeing as you're pregnant right now you'll have to get a smaller one after you have the baby", she said handing a blue shirt and blue pants to her.

"Babies, actually".

"Even better", she smiled. "Now try these on for size. I'll wait right here".

Katie went to the washroom and changed. They fit perfectly.

"They're perfect", Katie smiled.

"Okay, great. And next time, you can use the locker room right there", she pointed it out to Katie.

"Okay", Katie said as she heard someone call her name. Katie turned around and saw Miley running toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Funny you should ask. I'm the newest nurse in labor and delivery", Katie said.

"That's great!" Miley shrieked. "You know what else is great?"

"No. What?" Katie asked.

"The twins get to leave tomorrow. They've made amazing progress and the doctors said they're breathing perfectly well on there own", Miley said so excited.

"Miley, that's wonderful. I'll be here to see you off with them then", Katie said.

"That's great. I got to go. Good luck today though", Miley said giving Katie a hug.

"Thanks. See ya", Katie said as she returned the hug and the Miley left.

The next day Miley and Kevin took the twins home. They named them Damion Edward Jonas and Emma Karleigh Jonas.


	11. The Accident

**Two Months Later (March 7****th****, 2011)**

Lily and Nick got married on February 18th, 2011. Lily had to be in a wheel chair most of the time though.

Lily was now getting anxious because she had been on bed rest for more or less all of her pregnancy. Nick packed a bag for her as they knew Lily was going to go into labor any day now.

And that day was today.

Nick was running errands when he got a call from Lily as he was getting back into his car with a few bags of groceries.

"Hey babe".

"Nick, you have to hurry home", Lily said frantically.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Pretty dumb question!" Lily screamed. "My water just broke and I'm haemorrhaging pretty bad. Call Katie tell her to come over here. And get an ambulance. I know you won't make it", Lily cut off the phone call.

Nick called Katie and then an ambulance. He decided to go right to the hospital from where he was.

Katie ran through the front door of Lily's house and right upstairs to her bedroom.

"Lily?" She said as she walked in.

"Katie", she moaned. Katie looked at her and she was as pale as ghost and she had lost a lot of blood.

"Oh my gosh", Katie said. She grabbed Lily's bag and picked her up and ran out of the room. Katie ran downstairs as she heard sirens. She ran out the front door with Lily in her arms. The paramedics took her. Katie ran and shut the front door then she threw Lily's bag in her car and sped behind the ambulance.

Katie got there and immediately went up to the fourth floor. She found Lily's doctor.

"Where's Lily?" Katie asked panicked.

"Emergency Caesarean Section", the doctor said as she went into one of the operating rooms (which were also located on the fourth floor). Katie went outside and called Miley, Kevin and Joe. 15 minutes later and everyone was there. Nick was no where to be found. Katie tried to call him but there was no answer.

"Where's Savannah?" Katie asked Joe.

"She's with Lauren", Joe told her.

"Yeah, we left the twins with her too", Miley told her friend. Katie just nodded.

An ambulance pulled up and was unloading a stretcher. The others were talking when Katie turned her head.

"Nick!" Katie screamed. The other three jumped. "What happened?" Katie asked fearing for her friend.

"Serious car wreck. You know him?"

"Yes. His wife is in labor. He was on his way here. Will he be alright?"

"We're not sure", Katie had be running alongside the paramedic. They didn't know where they were taking Nick.

"Oh my gosh. Everything they built is just falling apart all in a matter of an hour", Katie cried worried about her friends. Joe wrapped his arms around Katie and held her. They went back up to the fourth floor.

"It's okay hun. They're both strong. They'll make it", Joe comforted his wife. They all sat down in the waiting room. Two hours later and a doctor came to speak to them.

"Hello. They surgery went great. Lily needed two blood transfusions but other than that she is doing fine. The baby needed a little assistance to breathe at first, but now she's doing good".

"That's great. When can we see Lily?" Katie asked.

"She'll be on her way to recovery soon. Where's Nick? I figured he'd be here".

"He got in a serious car wreck on his way here. The paramedic said he didn't know if he'd make it", Katie sobbed, thinking of Lily and they're new daughter.

"Oh my, that's horrible", the doctor said. They all nodded. "Okay, follow me and you can see Lily". They all followed her and she took them to Lily's room. She was sill unconscious from the medication.

They were there for two hours and the doctor came in.

"I've got some news on Nick", she said.

"Really?" They all asked.

"Yes. He sustained life-threatening injuries. They took him for a CT scan and it showed a fractured skull. Both legs were broken, one hand was broken and a few ribs. He also had internal bleeding. They rushed him into surgery and stopped that. They also had to put a pole in each leg so they'd heal properly", she finished.

"Wow. How's he doing now?" Katie asked.

"He's in stable condition, but…"

"But? But what?" Joe asked.

"He's got a serious concussion. I'm afraid he's slipped into a coma. He may never wake up. But, the odds are in his favour. There's a 70% chance he'll wake up in a week or so".

"Oh my gosh", Katie said.

"Well, at least the odds are in his favour", Kevin said glumly.

"Yeah", everyone agreed. Just then Lily started to wake up.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up, but stopped and said 'ouch'.

"Lily, you're at the hospital. We had to do an emergency Caesarean Section", panic set in on Lily's face. "Don't worry, you're baby girl is okay. Nick, not so much".

"What happened to my husband?" Lily asked frantically.

"Well, he was on his way here and he got into a serious car accident. He had surgery, but he's kind of alright now", the doctor continued explained everything to Lily and she broke down. Katie sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her lightly.

"Can I see my baby girl?" Lily sobbed.

"Of course. I'll be right back", a few minutes later and the doctor came in with a glass bassinet with the name Jonas on it.

"She's beautiful", they all said. The doctor lifted the sleeping baby and gave her to Lily.

"Did you and Nick pick out a name yet?" Joe asked.

"No. But he did tell me a few names he likes", Lily said.

"Oh yeah?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. He likes Casey, spelt K-a-c-i-e. And I like Ava. I want to wait for Nick to name her, but she needs a name. He may not wake up for months. I'm gonna name her Kacie Ava Jonas. Spelling it the way he likes it", Lily said looking at her new daughter.

"That's a great name", Katie said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks"

The doctor left the friends to chat. A couple hours later they all had to leave so Lily could get some rest. The baby was taken back to the nursery for the night.

**Three weeks later (March 28****th****, 2011)**

**Lily's POV**

It's been three weeks and I'm still in the hospital and I haven't heard much on Nick. I'm so worried that he won't wake up. I'm aloud to leave later on today, I've already filled out the papers and Katie's going to take me home with her when she gets off work today.

"Hey doctor", I said as my doctor came in with the baby. The baby had been taken to the nursery every night. "Will I be able to see Nick before I'm kicked out?"

"Of course Lily. I'll take you and the baby there now, if you'd like", she told me.

"Okay".

"Alright, just let me get a wheelchair", she came back into my room with a wheelchair. I sat in it and she handed me Kacie. She wheeled us to the elevator and we went up to the fifth floor, where Nick was. We got to his room and she put me beside his bed and put the brakes on the wheelchair. The doctor left us alone.

**Normal POV**

"Nick? It's me, Lily. Please, you have to wake up. You have to fight", she started to sob. "Please Nick, we have a beautiful daughter, she needs her father. We love you so, so much", the baby started to cry. Lily started to rock her. She then held her in one arm to rock her and held Nicks hand. Nick's hand moved. Lily pushed the button for the doctor.

**Nick POV**

'What's that light?' I thought. 'I'm gonna go see', so I started to walk towards it, when I froze. I heard someone's voice calling my name, Lily.

"Nick? It's me, Lily. Please, you have to wake up. You have to fight. Please Nick, we have a beautiful daughter, she needs her father. We love you so, so much".

I knew then that I couldn't go toward the light. I had to try to wake up. It was hard, what was happening?

**Normal POV**

The doctor ran into Nick's room.

"What's wrong?"

"He moved his fingers", Lily told him.

"Really?" That's great. That means he's probably going to wake up", the doctor told her.

His eyes twitched. Lily got really excited. The doctor took his temperature and his blood pressure. Suddenly his eyes opened.

"Nick!" Lily shrieked.

"Hi", he croaked. The doctor got him a glass of water with a straw.


	12. More Babies

**Joe POV**

**April 28****th****, 2011. 8:15 p.m.**

1 month later saw Katie and I sitting in the nursery of the baby's room. Katie was now in her final stage of pregnancy, and she was HUGE. I still couldn't believe we were going through the twins' stage again. I was happy though, a daughter and twin boys.

"Joseph, if you cannot hang the picture on the wall, perfectly straight, then boy, how you passed math really makes me wonder", Katie was lecturing me. She has this tendency to lecture me if the slightest object was uneven.

"Look baby, I did pass home-schooled math, I am trying to hang it perfectly even, but the frame is too heavy. Call Kevin over please, for me hun?" I gave my wife the puppy dog eyes. She walked out of the room, and returned moments later, with her face showing no emotion. Suddenly Savannah ran up the stairs, scaring me, and making me fall off the chair. I thankfully landed on my butt, but the fall hurt.

"Ouch, that hurt", I said as Savannah was hugging Katie's leg. She was laughing, when her face suddenly went from happy to fearful. Then I heard the sound that I hoped not to hear for another week. Her water had broken.

"Joe, call Kevin and Nick. And call my mom to tell her to come and get Savannah, NOW!" Katie had yelled.

**Normal POV**

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Savannah asked Joe. At 3 years old, she was smart and talented, but no matter how smart she was, he knew that he didn't want her to see her brother's being born.

"Savannah, go downstairs and get your coat and shoes on, now. Wait down there until mommy and I come down. Uncle Nick will be here any minute now. You're riding with him to the hospital, okay? Go", Joe told her. He was firm with her, and that was the only reason she had listened.

Katie had come downstairs, and saw Kevin and Nick waiting for the 'go ahead'. She nodded her head, and Nick picked up Savannah, putting her in his car, and driving to the hospital. Joe helped his wife into their SUV, and drove off to the hospital.

**3 hours later, at Cedars Sinai Medical Center. . .**

Kevin, Nick, Miley, Lilly, Lauren, Paul, Denise, Frankie, John and Linda Stewart (Katie's parents), and Lindsay (Katie's older sister) were sitting in the waiting room. Joe was in Delivery with Katie, who had been admitted 3 hours ago, but it felt like years ago. Just then, Joe walked out in his scrubs, smiling from ear to ear. This was the surprise everyone was waiting for. They had no idea about them having twins, or even that they were boys. Everyone had stood up.

"It's. . . twin boys. Shane Adam and Ryan Joseph Jonas. Both healthy. Shane was born at 11:23 p.m., and Ryan was born at 11:26 p.m.", Joe smiled, as happy tears appeared.

"Joe, you guys knew about the twins, and the sexes, but you failed to tell us?" Nick asked, slightly mad.

"Nick, remember what happened last time Katie said she was having twins? She lost one. She lost a boy, and now she has two of them. Also, we wanted it to be a surprise", Joe said.

"Daddy, can I go see mommy?" Savannah asked. She had been asleep on Nick's lap when she heard that her mother had two new baby boys.

"Joe, I can take her in, if you want", Nick suggested. Joe nodded his head 'yes', and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"No jumping on mommy, okay sweetie? She's very sore and your brothers are lying with her". Savannah gave a tired nod, and a small smile.

"Oh, Joe, what were the stats?" Denise asked.

"Shane was 5 lbs 9 oz. And Ryan was 5 lbs 7 oz. Shane looks like a mix of Katie and me, with Katie's eyes, and Ryan looks more like me in his face, with my eyes. They both have black hair", Joe told them.

"Oh, god forbid they inherit Joe's accident pronability and awful girlish screams", Frankie said, with eyes as wide as saucers.

"You know what, Frank, if I wasn't a new dad, and not so overly excited, you'd be running right now. That's a fact", Joe said as serious as possible, but inside he was laughing.

**10 minutes later. . .**

**Katie POV**

I was so exhausted, but extremely happy all at once. I looked down at the two bundles of blue in my arms. The little boy in my right arm, Shane Adam Jonas, was a complete combination of Joe and I. He had my eyes, and Joe's lips and hair. The little boy in my left arm, Ryan Joseph Jonas, who was awake and looking around, looked like Joe, same lips, same eyes, same hair. I was genuinely the happiest mother in the world.

I was awakened by a small knock on the door. I looked over and saw Nick and Savannah, smiling and starting to walk in. As soon as Nick set her down, she was all over the place. Normally, I would be the one to discipline her, but Nick filled that role.

"Savannah Melody Jonas, you do not run in the hospital. Your mommy is very tired, and so are your little brothers. Stop running right now. Do you understand?" Nick asked her.

"Yes Uncle Nick. Sorry mommy", Savannah said. I was already so proud of her. She was truly a Jonas. Very well brought up.

"Thanks Nick, where's Lilly?" I asked my brother-in-law.

"She's in the waiting room. Ana's asleep in her baby sling", Nick told me. Him and Lily had their daughter Analiese Victoria Jonas, on April 17th.

There was suddenly a squeal from the doorway, as Miley walked in, carrying a sleeping baby, Mitchell. Kevin followed, carrying a wide awake Alyssa. They were approaching the 3 month mark, on May 3rd. She saw the boys and smiled that Miley smile.

"Good job Katie. I can already see Joe in them", Miley said as Shane started to cry, which caused Ryan to cry immediately afterwards.

Joe chose that moment to run in and take Shane, while I tried to soothe Ryan. I looked at Joe, who was singing 'When you look Me in the Eyes', and noticed that Shane was close to sleep. Ryan had quieted down, and was now looking up at me with those adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"So, sweetie, how was the labor?" Denise asked me.

"It was painful. Last time I only had to push out Savannah, and Joe was not there to help me, but it was slightly easier this time around. I am just so tired", I said as Joe looked at me and smiled. Oh good lord, why do I always have to melt when he smiles?

"You did amazing today, babe. I am so proud of you. You should get like, the medal of valour for giving birth to two lazy babies. That's where they take after you. I am just so active, that they'll be on sports teams at age 4", Joe said as he started to laugh.

Katie was slightly offended, but thought of a good payback. "Yeah, hun I should. After all, they are lazy just like their hot, sexy dad. You know what? I believe that the only reason that they are here today, is because there daddy could not control his hormone and testosterone levels", Katie laughed so hard that tears were cascading down her cheeks.

Joe was now blushing so bad, his cheeks were redder than a cherry, if that were even possible. "You were saying, _honey_?" Joe managed to squeak out. He was barely audible.

"Oh, nothing, _babe_, just next time, try to keep your pants on longer after you guys perform a concert. You know exactly what I am talking about", Katie was full on rolling around in her hospital bed now. Miley was leaning into Kevin, while Nick was on the floor laughing. Joe had his head in his hands now, clearly flushing from the humiliation his wife had bestowed upon him. Paul and Denise just laughed, as they each held one of their new grandsons.

"Hey, Katie? Next time during a concert, stop turning me on, by dancing like such a sexist. Sheesh baby, I'm just a male body counterpart with something your body will never have", Joe said to Katie. This time, it was Katie's turn to blush red. Joe had finally gotten her to pipe it down.

"Then again, she was Katie Jonas. Joe Jonas' wife. She would always pipe down, just for him, Savannah, Shane and Ryan.


End file.
